pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyukumuku
|} Pyukumuku (Japanese: ナマコブシ Namakobushi) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Pyukumuku is a marine Pokémon with an ovoid, black body. Its face has two beady, pink eyes and a white mouth shaped roughly like a star or . This Pokémon is capable of spitting its organs out through its mouth. The white organs typically take the shape of a fist or stay in the same shape as its mouth. Two lines of three pink spikes run down each side of its back. The middle spike of each line is about twice as long as the others are. A fluffy white puff forms its tail. Pyukumuku tends to find a spot it likes and stay there, even returning to the same spot if moved. Once all the food in its favorite spot has been consumed, it will continue to stay there to the point of starvation. Its body is coated with a viscous fluid that allows it to stay on land for a week without drying out. If stepped on, it will expel its fist-like organs and particularly hates having its mouth or spikes touched. Tourists dislike Pyukumuku due to its appearance and lifestyle and can easily step on buried Pyukumuku. This creates a need for part time jobs on beaches chucking this Pokémon back into the sea. However, people in Alola have already taken to throwing the Pokémon back to the sea where it can find food when thin. The fluid that coats its body is beneficial to people as a moisturizer. http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/pyukumuku/ In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances A Pyukumuku appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Pyukumuku first appeared in the . was hired by a pair of s to remove several wild Pyukumuku from a beach Team Skull considered their territory. Another Pyukumuku was secretly planted by the female Grunt in order to get out paying Sun for the job. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Hano Beach}} |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Evolution Trivia * Pyukumuku has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon and is tied for the lowest of all Pokémon with and . Origin Pyukumuku may be based on a , some species of which expel their (part of the sea cucumber's respiratory system) to deter would-be predators from eating them. Given its tail and "ears", it may also be inspired by the sea bunny, a type of sea slug that became popular in Japan in 2015 due to its cute appearance. It may also resemble , a kind of ancient soft-bodied sea creature. Name origin Pyukumuku may be a combination of puke, cucumber, and mucus. Namakobushi may be a combination of 海鼠 namako (sea cucumber) and 拳 kobushi (fist). In other languages and |fr=Concombaffe|frmeaning=From and |es=Pyukumuku|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gufa|demeaning=From and |it=Pyukumuku|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해무기 Haemugi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=拳海參 / 拳海参 Quánhǎishēn|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=拳海參 Kyùhnhóisām|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Пьюкумуку P'yukumuku|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Gufa fr:Concombaffe it:Pyukumuku ja:ナマコブシ zh:拳海参